Cat Knapping
by MoonFairy
Summary: Aisha is kidnapped and it is up to the crew of the Outlaw Star to save her, but do you really think Aisha will stand being kidnapped?


Hi, MoonFairy here, this is my first outlaw star so don't get all riled up if you don't like something. A lot of the characters are out OOC so again do not get angry with me.  
  
It had been easy to capture her; she was given too much credit for her strength. It was supposed to be hard, considering her species. For them it had been pure genius to think it up. Now they were drinking in celebration to the perfect plan against the Outlaw Star. The kidnapping had been the easiest part, they sent her a voice recording with that damn outlaw's voice asking for her help, she came, she hadn't stood a chance. And she was now in the interrogation chambers on the El Dorado.  
  
Lady Aisha Clan Clan of the Ctarl Ctarl, one of the universe's strongest fighters hung in chains all because of a voice copied message supposedly from Gene Starwind.  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam! Gene Starwind, groaned and rolled over, hoping whoever was at the door would go away. Bam! Bam! Nope, one could wish…..  
  
"Jim, get the door" he half shouted, half growled. Gene sat up slowly, standing up, pulling up his pants. He was going to kill whoever got him up at this time of night, unless it was some pretty girl, and then he might make an exception.  
  
Instead of a pretty girl, big surprise there, it was three male Ctarl Ctarl with hard expressions. To further his annoyance they dropped any formalities, going right to the topic.  
  
"Where is Lady Aisha?"  
  
Gene noticed Jim's ears perk up; it seemed that before she left, the two of them had grown closer, like brother and sister.  
  
"I don't keep tabs on that fur brain."  
  
Gene saw that two of the Ctarl Ctarl tense up, but the leader, the eldest, placed a restraining hand on each of the warriors.  
  
"Now that you asked your question, good night gentlemen."  
  
About to shut the door in their faces, a clawed hand stopped, it was the leader.  
  
"We then need your assistance in finding her." The leader asked, and his two companion's mouths dropped open, it was against their ethics to ask a terran for help.  
  
"We thought you might know where Lady Aisha is, for was it not you who contacted her last, for she disappeared right after she left when she got your message?"  
  
"What message? I didn't send Aisha any message?"  
  
The Ctarl Ctarl looked at him hard, then one reached into a bag and withdrew a holo recorder, the leader pressed the small button and Gene's voice floated through the room.  
  
"Aisha, its Gene, this sounds really stupid but me 'n Jim have run in some trouble and……. *sigh* we need your help, yes I know you'll be gloating as soon as you get here but we do need your help. The coordinates will play right after this massage."  
  
The coordinates were rattled after, and Gene couldn't help but stare at the thing, he had sent no such thing.  
  
"I did not send that. How long has she been missing?"  
  
Shame flashed over their faces. "Two months."  
  
Gene face faulted, "You mean to tell me she's been missing for two months and you come to me now?"  
  
The men winced, and the leader spoke up, "She went missing after a week with us, it took almost a month to find her ship, another month until we found this, and it was extremely well hidden."  
  
"We checked the coordinates, you were never there."  
  
Well, ya, cause I never meant to be there. I never sent Aisha anything while she was with you."  
  
Jim looked from the Ctarl Ctarl to Gene, "May I see the disk?"  
  
The leader glanced at him, and then popped the disk from the recorder.  
  
"I can prove Gene didn't send it."  
  
Jim took it and placed it in his computer, and began to type in different commands. He soon beckoned them over and popped up a window.  
  
"I have evidence that Gene did not send it," a voice wave appeared on the screen "see how there is bits of distortion imbetween the words, that shows that the words where taken from different recordings and placed together, and I might be able to trace the signal from the recording."  
  
Jim's eyes went wide, "Gene the signal came from the El Dorado."  
  
  
  
I have the rest of the story done I just have to find time to type it all, K? Did you like it, please take in consideration this is my first Outlaw Star all right.  
  
Bye seeya later!  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
